


Bravery

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Fear Can't Stop My Love For You [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Hal wants Barry attention, but he doesn't want to embarrass the speedster. Cautiously, he approaches the situation handed to him and makes a bold move.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what happens when I get literally four hours of sleep I zoom through my schedule at school and write too many one-shots in one night.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Hal walked into CC Jitters. He spotted Barry in a booth with his friends on the upper level. After buying himself a drink, he made his way up to where they sat. Cait, Cisco, Iris, Ollie, Felicity, and Dig were all there, and Barry was sitting at the end of the table with his coffee in front of him.

Hal sat right next to Barry, not waiting for an invitation.

“Hal!” Barry exclaimed happily. “What are you doing in Central? Is it GL stuff?” Barry asked a little quieter.

“Nah, just came around to say hi. What are the odds Ollie is here with his team too.” Hal said. He’d hoped to get a little more privacy than this. He was planning to make his move on Barry, and while he wasn’t the shy type, Barry was. He wanted the moment to feel as intimate as it could get, make sure Barry understood everything Hal wanted to give him.

Nobody else knows that though. Hal was forced to sit through their idle chatter, not that he was listening. He was too busy sneaking glances at Barry, hoping nobody would notice. Ollie of course did.

“Excuse me, I’ve got to use the restroom.” Oliver excused himself, giving Hal a look. He knew to follow, and a minute or two after Oliver left, he’d excused himself. Oliver was waiting for him in the bathroom, leaning against the sink as Hal walked through the door.

“Waiting to make your move?” Oliver asked casually.

“I wanted it to be in private, for Barry’s sake. So it could be intimate, not a publicity stunt.” Hal told him with a shrug.

Oliver just shrugged stiffly. “Whatever you decide, know that Barry will be happy either way.” Oliver put a hand on his shoulder gently before leaving Hal in the restroom.

When Hal got back to the table, Oliver was casually drinking his coffee. What Oliver told him was still on his mind as he approached. Without really giving it a second thought, Hal walked up to the table and pulled Barry out of his chair.

“Hal? What are-” Hal cut Barry off by capturing his lips firmly. He wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist and the boy melted. Hal cupped his chin and tilted his head for a better angle. He slowly parted from Barry’s lips, Barry chasing after him slightly.

Hal opened his eyes to find Barry’s wide open. His blush went down his throat and he noticed Barry’s hands were gripping his shirt. 

Yeah, the look on Barry’s face was worth the risk. Hal couldn’t believe he was brave enough to make a move like this in front of so many people, and considering their faces, neither did they. Hal supposed that this is one small point to prove that he was a mighty Green Lantern, after all, nothing is scarier than losing the person you love because they don’t see you the same way.

Yeah. Bravery was his style. That’s what he thought before Barry pulled him into a desperate kiss in front of his friends. Hal’s mind literally broke at the speedster’s boldness. Then, he melted, taking over the kiss with vigor.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
